Time Alone
by 0anon0
Summary: Rupert Grint needs some time alone after filming on set all day. But as he has a moment by himself, a boy appears in his room, as if by magic. Warnings inside. Part 1 of the Transdimensional series.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the fictional characters. They belong to whoever had the rights to them. I also don't own the real life characters. They own themselves. Nothing in this story has any bearing on the individual themselves.

Warnings: M/M

A/N: I'm not planning on writing another 'chapter' with some other character, unless there is enough interest. If you are, let me know and tell me which character(s) you're interested in.

* * *

Rupert Grint slammed the door to his room. He'd been on the set filming the most recent _Harry Potter_ film for weeks now, and never had time to himself. Whenever he thought that he had some privacy, someone would come and disturb him. A fellow actor would want to practice lines or someone from costumes or make up would want him to look at something important for the next day's filming. Tonight, though, was different. They had wrapped up the last scene in the afternoon. Except for small parts that needed to be refilmed, the filming was complete. The cast and crew had gone out together for an extravagant dinner, and then returned to the set, where everyone had begun to reminisce about the fun they'd had while on set. Rupert had excused himself, saying he was exhausted and he would see everyone tomorrow morning. Now, Rupert was alone in the accommodation precinct.

Making sure that the door to his room was locked, Rupert stripped off his clothes. He had a quick shower to wash off the sweat from the day's filming, and lay on his bed in all his naked glory, his towel dumped on the floor next to him. Rupert contemplated himself in the mirror hanging on the wall opposite the bed. It was positioned in such a way that Rupert could see every detail of himself in it. A few years ago, Rupert was a thin, scrawny redhead. Now, Rupert was rippling with muscles, the result of hours of hard work, both in the gym and in preparation for films. His red hair, which used to contrast so strongly with is pasty white skin, looked more natural against his now slightly tanned skin. Freckles spread from tightly spaced clusters on his face and arms sprinkles on his shoulders and chest. Rupert was pleased to note the smattering of red hair leading down from his belly button to his groin. Rupert now glanced at his penis. Only 3 inches long when flaccid, it grew to it's full 7 inches when erect. Not massive, Rupert knew, but sufficient. It lay now, semi-hard, in a tangle of curly red hair. As if Rupert's look was a signal, his penis twitched, slowly growing larger and larger. When Rupert was fully erect, he reached down and grabbed it.

Rupert barely had enough time for a few strokes, when he heard something creak loudly. He leapt off the bed in shock, grabbing his towel to cover himself. For a moment, Rupert forgot that he had locked his door, and thought that someone had come in. Any thought of this vanished as Rupert noticed that the mirror opposite his bed had swung forward as if it had hinges. It revealed a dark corridor behind it. As Rupert squinted inside, trying to reconcile the depth of this passage with the room next door, with only a few centimetres of wall separating them, he noticed movement from within. Slowly, Rupert saw a figure gradually approach. Finally, it entered the room, the mirror-door closing automatically behind the person. Rupert saw that it was a boy a year or two younger than him. The other boy was tall and gangly with a mane of red hair. He was wearing flannel pyjamas, which nearly made Rupert laugh.

"Who are you?" Rupert asked.

"I'm Ron Weasley", replied the boy. "Who are you?"

"You're not Ron Weasley", Rupert retorted, "I'm Ron Weasley." This must be some prank by his fans or the cast and crew. Rupert was impressed how they had made the corridor and the automatic mirror-door.

"How can we both be Ron Weasley?" the other boy asked, confused.

Rupert sighed. "I'm not actually Ron Weasley", he explained. Obviously this person was a simpleton. "I just act him in the _Harry Potter_ movie series."

This explanation did nothing to ease Ron's confusion.

"What's this 'movie' thing you're talking about? Is it some Muggle thing? I was never good at Muggle studies."

Rupert patiently explained to Ron what a movie was. There was definitely something wrong with that boy.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, when Rupert had finished. "Wait until I tell Harry that there's a Muggle thingy all out him!" He turned back to the mirror-door through which he had entered and tried to open it. The mirror moved to the side, revealing wall behind it. Ron tried the other side, to no avail.

Rupert tied his towel around his waist and strode over to where Ron was looking puzzled, and looked behind the mirror himself. There was no black passage behind it. Rupert was beginning to get a bit shocked and confused himself. He sat down hard on the bed.

"Tell me how you got here", he ordered Ron.

"It's the end of the summer holidays at the moment, and both of my eldest brothers are at home", Ron explained. "That means that there are nine of us in the house. There's barely any room for any of us, and I've hardly had any time alone. Mostly it's fine, but well…" Ron's face turned crimson. "…a boy's got his needs", he finished in barely a whisper.

Rupert stared at Ron, incomprehensibly. "You can't be Ron Weasley", he said in a small voice. "Harry Potter is fiction. You can't exist!" Rupert reached out a hand and touched Ron on the chest. Ron felt real. Snapping out of his reverie, Rupert motioned to Ron to continue his tale.

"So I was sitting in my room, listening to the noise of my family around me. I think mum was yelling at Fred and George about something again. Anyway, I was sitting there, wishing for some quiet time without being interrupted, when a door opened in the wall. It looked like the door from the Room of Requirement at Hogwarts. So I went in. The door closed behind me, blocking out the light. I tried to find the door again, but I couldn't. So, I continued walking forward until this door opened. And here I am."

Rupert was still staring at Ron. While the idea that this boy was actually Ron Weasley was inconceivable there were a few facts that he had to take into account. Ron had appeared seemingly from nowhere. There was no passage behind the mirror now, and the only explanation that could explain how Ron got to Rupert's room, no matter how ridiculous it was, was magic. Now Rupert's mind was racing. He had to get Ron away. The set had been closed off to anyone who wasn't in the cast or crew, and anyone caught would be prosecuted.

"We need to get you out of here", Rupert told the younger boy.

He stood up to show Ron where to go. His towel, which had been hurriedly tied around his waist when Ron had entered, had loosened as he had sat on his bed. As he stood, the towel dropped on the floor, leaving Rupert exposed. Rupert didn't mind. Being naked around other people was something that didn't really bother him. Ron, however, seemed to have an issue with this. His face turned beet red, and he looked at the ceiling. Rupert made no attempt to pick up the towel. Rather, he just stretched and yawned as if he was tired. Rupert was anything but tired; his mind was awake and observant. He noticed that Ron shot some furtive glances in his direction, much lower than his face. As if the gaze on his body was a signal, Rupert's penis, which had softened when Ron had entered, began to harden again. Ron was now being much more conspicuous as he glanced at Rupert's penis, which was soon sticking out perpendicular to his body. Rupert caught the boy's eye, and Ron turned away again, turning even redder, if it were possible.

"You like what you see?" Rupert asked. Ron swallowed, nervously.

Rupert took a step towards Ron. Ron stepped back. As Rupert approached Ron, Ron continued to steadily move back, until he backed onto the mirror. With nowhere for Ron to go, Rupert stepped closer, until there were only a couple of centimetres between them. Ron gulped again.

"Do you like what you see?" Rupert asked again, a bit more forcefully. Ron mumbled something, too quietly for Rupert to hear.

"What was that?" Rupert asked, a grin on his face.

"Yes", Ron squeaked, his voice barely audible.

Rupert reached out a hand and began to caress Ron's chest. The younger boy flinched, but when he realised that Rupert wasn't doing him any harm, he relaxed. Rupert's other hand joined the first one, massaging at Ron's chest. Slowly, one hand travelled lower, until it reached Ron's groin. Rupert could feel a small, but sizeable, bump in Ron's pyjamas.

"It looks like I'm not the only one who's awake at the moment", Rupert said wryly. Ron only moaned softly in response.

Rupert took one of Ron's hands and led the unresisting boy to stand in front of the bed. He undid the buttons of Ron's pyjama shirt, and let it drop on the floor. Rupert bent down, and began to suck on one of Ron's nipples. Ron let out a moan. Then, as if he suddenly realised what was happening, he pushed Rupert away. The older boy looked affronted.

"I dunno", Ron said in response to Rupert's look. "This seems all a bit weird." He blushed again, ducking his head for a moment. "I mean", he continued, trying to explain what he wanted to say, "we only met now..."

"You wanted some time to yourself", Rupert admonished. "And this is the closest you're going to get." Rupert put a hand back on Ron's chest. He felt Ron quiver beneath his fingers. "You can't deny that you like what I'm doing". Ron gave a nearly imperceptible nod. Rupert returned to sucking on Ron's nipple.

Ron's moans began to grow in volume. Rupert thought to himself that he was lucky the others had stayed out that night. He switched to the other nipple, pushing Ron onto the bed. Ron sank onto it gratefully. Meanwhile, Rupert let his hands explore Ron's body again. One hand slipped beneath the waistband of Ron's pyjama bottoms and grasped the younger boy's penis, slowly beginning to slide up and down. Ron released at loud gasp and closed his eyes. Rupert sat up and slid the pyjama bottoms of Ron completely, leaving both boys naked on the bed. Rupert lay on top of Ron, gripped his and Ron's penises in one hand and began to stroke them together. It felt great. The feeling of flesh upon his penis nearly pushed Rupert over the edge. Luckily, he had enough self-control to stop himself from cumming. Rupert now found himself face-to-face with Ron. The younger boy still had his eyes closed. Rupert leaned down and pressed his lips against Ron's. Ron's eyes shot open in surprise, but he soon gave in to the kiss, overcome by emotions. Rupert felt that Ron was getting close to cumming. He slid down Ron's body until he was eye level with Ron's penis. With only a slight hesitation, Rupert opened his mouth and took Ron's penis into it. This was a new experience for him as well. While he had received blowjobs from girls, and the occasional guy, he had never given one himself. He tried to give Ron the pleasure that he always got. He swirled his tongue around the head of the penis, and avoided his teeth from scraping the penis as it slid in and out of his mouth. Ron's hands reached Rupert's head, tangling in his hair.

Suddenly, Ron went over the edge. He thrust up as he grabbed Rupert's head more firmly. Before Rupert had time to react, Ron was cumming in his mouth. Tonight was definitely a night of new experiences.

Rupert pulled away, leaving Ron slumped on the bed and walked over to the sink in the bathroom. He spat out the cum and rinsed out his mouth. Returning to the bedroom, Rupert saw that Ron was now sitting up on the bed. This was the first time that he got to examine Ron naked. While Ron was not as muscular has he was, Rupert could see that within a few years, maybe even by the time Ron was Rupert's age, he would be well defined. Like Rupert, there was little hair on his chest. Ron's penis, now flaccid, was only a few inches long, though Rupert thought that it had been around 5 inches long when hard. Not as long as his, but Ron still had time to grow. Rupert went over to sit in the chair next to the bed. He took a condom from his wallet on the bedside table and rolled it on his still-hard penis.

"Come over here and sit on my lap", Rupert called. "It's your turn to get me off."

Ron looked at Rupert. He obviously didn't want to. His own ejaculation had exhausted him. But his mother must have instilled some good manners in him, and Ron walked over to Rupert to reciprocate. Rupert held up his penis as Ron began to lower himself on his lap. When the tip of Rupert's penis touched his hole, Ron stopped. Rupert grabbed Ron's waist, keeping him in place.

"Just relax", Rupert advised. "It will help."

Slowly, Ron began to lower himself onto Rupert again with Rupert supporting is weight. Impatient, Rupert slowly thrust upwards. After a few minutes, Rupert was buried deep into Ron. Lifting Ron up a few centimetres, Rupert began to thrust in and out, slowly at first, but quicker as pleasure spread through him. Obviously, Ron was feeling pleasure too; he began to lower and raise himself onto Rupert's penis. Letting him go about this, Rupert reached a hand around and grabbed Ron's penis. It was hard again. Rupert raised an eyebrow in surprise. That was quick recuperation. As Ron impaled himself onto Rupert's penis, Rupert began to jerk Ron off to his second cum that evening. After a short period of time that was punctuated only by the moans of the two boys and the slap of Ron's body as it hit Rupert's, Ron came, spraying his cum over the tiled floor. Simultaneously, the muscles in his arse contracted, sending Rupert over the edge as well. Rupert thrust in deep one last time and came.

When he had finished, he pulled the boy off him and grabbed some paper towels from the bathroom to wipe up the mess they'd made. Then he dragged Ron to the shower. Both boys stood under the hot water, washing off the evidence of the evening, distracted by each other's bodies. When they returned to the bedroom, the boys noticed that the mirror-door was open again.

"I guess that's it", Rupert said.

"Yeah. I probably should get back."

"Nice meeting you."

"Yeah."

Ron got dressed in his pyjamas and entered the dark passage.

"Have a safe trip back", Rupert said, glumly. It had been a fun night.

The mirror-door began to close behind Ron. Suddenly, it swung open a bit, and Ron's head poked out.

"Thanks for the great experience", he said, winking.

The mirror-door swung closed again. Rupert looked at the mirror, knowing that all that lay behind it was the room's wall.

A knock on the front door shook him out of his thoughts. Rupert tied his towel around his waist and opened the door. Daniel Radcliffe and Emma Watson was standing there. Daniel looked Rupert up and down, eyebrows raised, when he saw what Rupert was wearing.

"Who were you talking to?" Emma asked.

"Myself", Rupert replied. "I sometimes talk to myself. It helps with remembering lines."

"But we've finished filming!" Emma exclaimed.

"Old habits."

"We're going to go out", Daniel explained. "Do you want to come?"

"Sure", Rupert answered. "Let me just put on some clothes first."

With that Rupert closed the door and went to find his clothes.


End file.
